Paint gun
|other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =5 |value =15 |edid =PaintGun |baseid = }} The paint gun is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Paint guns are a common, semi-valuable junk item. In Fallout 3 they are used in the construction of the dart gun. In Fallout: New Vegas it serves only as a miscellaneous item with no known uses. Locations ''Fallout 3'' Paint guns are found throughout the Capital Wasteland. They are reliably found in toolboxes, metal boxes, around workbenches, and in raider camps. They are also sometimes sold by "miscellaneous" vendors like Crazy Wolfgang, Knick Knack, Karl, and Seagrave Holmes. Some guaranteed locations for paint guns: * 6 in Vault 92: one in the supply shop, the same room with a Tales of Junktown Jerky Vendor. Three are in the Living Quarters: one in the south area, in a room with a computer terminal, one on a desk two rooms east of there, and one in the room east of the pool table in the center of the map. One is on a shelf in the easternmost room of Sound Testing, and one is on a desk in the center of the map in the reactor room. * 5 on shelves, counters and floor of the west section of Franklin Metro utility, among many other workbench items. * 5 in the County sewer mainline. Three are in Gallo's storage closet, along with a large number of other workbench items. Another is in a room east of the Big Book of Science, and one is in a crate in the room where Gallo resides, next to the Nuka-cola stools. * 4 in L.O.B. Enterprises: Two in the main area, in the same store room containing a Pugilism Illustrated. Two in the Archives, one on a shelf just north of the staircase, and one in the room upstairs. * 4 in Bethesda ruins: One on the front desk of the west office, and one upstairs near the cooler. One on the floor in the sleeping quarters of the east office, next to some overturned filing cabinets. One more is in the utility closet of Bethesda underworks. * 3 inside the chapel/raider camp in Calverton. * 3 in Warrington station in Roy Phillips' sleeping quarters, all of which must be stolen. Two are on a top shelf and one is on a counter next to four steam gauge assemblies. * 2 can be found in the back of a truck near the VAPL-84 power station. * 2 can be found in Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast, one on the bed frame, and on next to it. * 1 can be found at Chaste Acres Dairy Farm in the grain silo. * 3 can be found in the Turtledove Detention Camp: one on the floor next to a desk in the Administration office, one on the floor in Bunkhouse B, and one next to the workbench in the cellar. * 2 can be found in [[Mothership Zeta (location)|Mothership Zeta]]: One in the southeast section, on the floor of the lower level beside a table; and one on a table in the Engineering core, in the upstairs room with the bed. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * 14 paint guns can be found in the REPCONN test site's basement and 4 in the facility * 6 can be found in Michael Angelo's workshop * One can be found in Cerulean Robotics on a table, and on a shelf in the small house in Novac facing the tracks. See also * Dart gun * ''Fallout 3'' crafting Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items de:Lackierpistole es:Pistola de pintura ru:Пульверизатор